


The Orange and the Blue

by Chysack



Category: Undertale, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genocide Sans, Smaug is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death and the fire. The shadows and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orange and the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah, it's a crossover Undertale/Hobbit. 'cause I love Smaug. And Sans. And I ship it.
> 
> But there it's just a drabble, whitout any ship. I think I've fail somewhere... Whatever, thanks to NovaTrad, he translated this fiction in english (orignialy in french) and his work is just awsome!
> 
> Enjoy ~

Formerly, the sinious body was stretching on an arc of a circle, each scales blushing of a radiance of gold around him. The slow and heavy breathing resonated against the stagnant air, seeming to bear the memories of each room of this treasure. The walls were trembling of the fear of those who had lived here.

_The fire lived._

From now on, the white bones stretch on an arc of a circle, in the empty room of what was the biggest richness in the world. The slow and heavy breathing was bored to take up this empty area, leaving the air to stagnate. The scarlet and dried blood cover the walls yet carrier of the destructive joy of those who had lived here.

_The fire died_

Only rest the eyes, his black pupil taking up always the carrier orbit of an orangey and enraged shadow.

Then the blue fire. Everything disappear. The ground and the raw stone replace the opulence of the marble. The bones gathering, shaking, adjusting…

And the eye fixed the bony figure who was going with him.

And the sensations come back. The sounds come back. The voice come to him.

**"** **I'm gonna die. You go with me ?** **"**

And the blue strike the orange. The eyes converge. The orbit on fire fix it, there, where the darkness was reflecting him.

_The fire come back._


End file.
